


See you space cowboy

by smilingKat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cowboy Bebop AU, Gift Art, M/M, Space AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilingKat/pseuds/smilingKat
Summary: Last game.The goodhearted, albeit lazy, bounty hunter Jean finds himself one evening in the same casino as our amnesiac dealer, who’s trying to rid himself of forgotten debts…





	See you space cowboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theprophetlemonade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprophetlemonade/gifts).



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> @the-prophet-lemonade said they like crossovers and space angst, so of course I thought Cowboy Bebop! I hope you like it! (I love Droplets BTW, I was so stoked to find out you were who I was paired up with. :D). Happy Holidays, dearie!


End file.
